A New Life With Lois Lane
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: What would happen if Clark and Lois met at the crime scene where Chloe's death turned out to be fake? Read to find out.
1. Meeting For The First Time

Clark was watching horrified as Chloe went inside the still burning building. Two seconds and the whole place blew up. A girl by the name of Lois Lane was about three feet away from Clark also watching. "NO! CHLOE!" She screamed and got up to run in and find her baby cousin.

Clark saw this and quickly ran and grabbed her arm gently. "Don't." He said his voice a little hoarse from the start of watery eyes.

Lois turned around with tears streaming freely down her face. "W...w...w...who are y...you?" She stuttered as she sniffled through her tears.

"My name is Clark Kent. I..."

Lois cut him off. "Oh." She wiped her eyes just enough to really see him. "You're Chloe's best friend."

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm her cousin. Lois Lane. We tell each other everything. She always talked about you."

"That surprises me. She never mentioned about having a cousin."

"I don't really like being talked about, so I asked her not to."

Clark nodded in understanding. An officer came up. "Miss Lane?"

Lois and Clark looked at the man. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. But your cousin is nowhere to be found." He said and walked away.

Lois couldn't take that information and broke down. Clark teared up, but thought he needs to be strong for Lois. She is Chloe's cousin after all. He pulled Lois in for a hug and she broke down more into sobs. She held on to him for dear life. *Why do I feel so safe with him? I just met him.* She thought through her sobs. *But I don't care. I like it.*

Clark rubbed her back then pulled away just enough to look at her. "Why don't you come to my place tomorrow. You can stay as long as you like." He said then quickly wrote his address on her arm with a pen. "It's a big farm. You can't miss it."

"Ok." She said and Clark turned to leave. "Clark?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Could you help me find out who did this and why?"

"We'll try our best. See you tomorrow night." He said and left quickly.


	2. Amnesia

The next day, it was storming. Lois hated storms, but she was on her way to The Kent Farm and wouldn't stop until she got there. Lightning struck the ground close to her car as she just entered Smallville and she swerved right into the middle of a corn field. She pressed her brakes and stopped the car. She then saw lightning strike a human silhouette. She gasped and quickly got out of the car. She walked up to find it was Clark. But not just him being the one hit. He was stark naked and she blushed red. "Clark!"

He turned around and looked at her confused. "Who are you? And who am I?"

Lois looked concerned. "You were just struck by lightning. What do you mean who are you and who am I? We met yesterday. Are you ok? It's me. Lois Lane."

"You're very beautiful, Lois. But who am I?"

She was really concerned, but decided to try something she never thought she would ever do to a guy. Especially one she's only known for a day. She pulled his face down and kissed him passionately. She put her all into that kiss as she hung onto him like a lifeline. Clark had some flashbacks at the hold she had on him and pulled away. Lois looked concerned and a little disappointed at the loss of his lips on hers. "Clark?"

"Lois?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to your place when lightning struck close to my car. I swerved into this field and then I saw you get hit with lightning two seconds after I stopped. I was concerned and got out to help. You didn't know who I was or even who YOU were. I wanted to help and I did something I never thought I would ever do. But it seemed to bring you back, so I guess it worked. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable about it, but it was all I could think of to help."

Clark shook his head and pulled her up for another kiss. Lois was caught by surprise for about five seconds before she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tilted her head at a better angle and deepened the kiss. After twenty seconds, Clark pulled away just enough to look at her. "It's you." He whispered.

Lois looked confused. "Huh?"

"You're the one. My soul mate."

"How do you know that? We just met yesterday."

"I could feel it in the kiss. I was wrong to think it was Lana."

"Lana?"

"Lana Lang. She's my ex-girlfriend. We've had this on again off again relationship for about a year because I kept thinking she was the one for me. I was so blind not to see it. But when you kissed me, I felt all kinds of things I never felt with her or any other past girlfriends before. You're my one, Lois Lane."

Lois took a minute to think and realization dawned on her. She was in love with him. Clark Kent. Her Smallville as she now thinks of him. She looked at him and smiled. "Does this mean we're together?"

Clark chuckled. "If you want to be."

She smiled wider and nodded before pecking his lips. "I love you, Smallville."

"Smallville?"

She nodded and giggled. "It's my nickname for you."

He chuckled and they went to her car. Lois gave him a towel to cover Clark Jr. That's when Clark realized he was stark naked and blushed a deep red. Lois saw it and giggled. She drove off and headed for The Kent Farm.


	3. Sleeping Arrangements

15 minutes later, Lois parks her car about a yard from the house. She gets out and Clark follows suit still using the towel she gave him to cover up Clark Jr. Lois turns to him and giggles before taking his hand. "You're covered, Hunny. Lighten up a little."

Clark nodded and pulled her inside the front door to the kitchen. Martha turned around hearing the door and smiled. "Back so soon, Sweetheart?"

Lois raised an eyebrow at her new boyfriend at the statement. Clark blushed a little. "Moooom." He whined.

Lois giggled at the blush and found his little whine kind of cute. She kissed his cheek. "Tone down the blushing, Smallville. Otherwise you'll end up with a permanent blush."

Clark looked at her slightly mortified which made her giggle. Martha laughed at the exchange. "Clark? Care to introduce me?"

Coming back to his senses, he looked at his mom. "Sorry. Mom, this is Lois Lane. Chloe's cousin."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kent."

"Nice to meet you too, Lois. Chloe's cousin, huh? She never mentioned you before."

"I asked her not to. I don't really like being talked about. She's told me all kinds of things about you guys though. Mostly about Clark and his natural instinct to help people in danger. Even if it gets him killed in the process."

Martha looked a little confused. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"I mean, he is only human, but yet he prefers to help other people. Even if that means getting himself killed in the process of the help. He prefers others safety over his own."

"Oh." Martha replied feeling a little relieved that Lois didn't know Clark's secret.

"I admire that about him. He saved me from destroying myself trying to go after Chloe yesterday. We had or I guess HAVE this connection that's REALLY hard to explain. We just met and yet, it's like he knows me better than anyone."

"I see what you mean. He has that effect on people."

"I guess. I hope you don't mind, but Clark invited me to stay with you guys until we figure out who killed Chloe and why."

"If you're ANYTHING like Chloe, you can stay as long as you like."

Lois smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

"I'll get your bags, Hunny." Clark said and quickly ran out to get them from her car. He had quickly ran upstairs during the girls' chat to change, so he's dressed in pajamas now.

Martha caught his name for Lois and raised an eyebrow. "Hunny?"

Lois giggled. "Long story. I'll tell you another time."

Martha nodded as Clark came back in along with Lois' bags. "Follow me, My Beautiful Lois." He said. Lois giggled and followed him up to his room. "This is my room and you'll be sleeping in here."

"But where will you sleep, Sweetheart? I don't wanna kick you out of your own bed."

"I'll sleep on the couch downstairs. It's not that comfortable, but I can handle it. Besides, your my guest and girlfriend and you deserve the best treatment you can get."

"Aww. Such a romantic. Who knew." She half teased and pecked his lips. "I love you, My Smallville."

He sat her bags down and made some room in his drawrs for her. "I love you too. You can put your clothes in here and if there's anything else you need, just call me. I'll be right downstairs." He said as he started walking out the door.

"Smallville?"

He turned around. "Yes, My Love?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Right across the hall. Anything else before I go?"

She shook her head. "No. Thank you though. For everything."

He nodded. "Of course. I'll be right downstairs if you need me." And he was out the door.


End file.
